BECAUSE? I'm Uchiha Sasuke
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Kyuubi yang awalnya memacari Sasuke hanya untuk balas dendam ternyata terjebak karena ulahnya sendiri. tanpa ia ketahui Sasuke adalah seorang psikopat yang tidak segan menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya. lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Kyuubi saat menolak lamarannya dengan alasan dendam?dipukuli,disiksa, dan di-rape bocah yang lebih muda? SasuKyuu. BDSM, 2SHOOT COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm Sasuke Uchiha!**

**Disclaimer**

**Chara punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, alur, karakter, dan ide murni hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay.**

**Pairing**

**SasukexKyuubi**

**Genre**

**Romance, and crime?**

**WARNING**

**Alur pasaran, miss typos, YAOI, BDSM, lemon.**

**Buat yang gak suka sama pair, alur, and de-el-el, silahkan menyingkir daripada muntah kan?**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ! YANG NEKAD NGEFLAME BERARTI BUTA GAK BISA BACA OPENING**

**Hallo Minna…**

**Nay balik lagi sama satu fanfic baru dan pasangan yang bisa dibilang, eeenggghhh… ganjil?**

**Gak tau kenapa mendadak pengen nyoba bikin pair SasuKyuu. Syukur-syukur kalo ada yang mau baca dan review. Hehehe**

**I Hope you like it!**

Tuk… tuk… tuk…

Seorang pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan tengah menunduk sambil menghentak-hentakkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Pikirannya menerawang jauh dengan sorot mata rubynya yang tampak kosong. Pemuda itu masih tampak santai menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding kelas yang mulai sepi. Ia mulai ragu dengan tujuannya sendiri masuk ke sekolah ini. Begitu banyak hal yang ia lihat, begitu banyak hal yang ia tahu. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia membulatkan tekadnya datang ke Konoha, yang hanya ingin membalas dendam pada orang yang sudah menyakiti adiknya.

Tapi…

Sepertinya mulai ada yang ganjil, kan?

"Kau masih di sini, Kyuu?" Tanya suara baritone yang sudah familiar di telinganya. Yang dipanggil Kyuu itu menoleh ke pintu kelas, ia melihat seorang pemuda lainnya yang bermata onyx sama seperti orang yang sangat dibencinya. Orang ini justru sudah menjadi sahabat dekat Kyuubi. Mungkin… ada perasaan khusus untuk pemuda bersurai biru dongker panjang yang selalu dikuncir ini?

Mph… entahlah! Kyuubi hanya selalu merasa nyaman jika bisa bersama dan ada di dekat Itachi. Sekali pun ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah sakit saat melihat pemuda itu justru mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Yah… sudah setengah tahun ini Kyuubi tahu Itachi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Deidara. Deidara dan Itachi bahkan sudah tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi bermesraan di depannya.

"Yah…" jawab Kyuubi singkat. Kembali menunduk saat melihat Deidara ikut muncul dan mengamit tangan Itachi manja.

"Kyuu… bagaimana kalau hari ini kita hang-out, un? Besok kan libur." Deidara mengusulkan. Yang langsung diberi anggukkan setuju oleh Itachi. Sudah lama mereka tidak pergi keluar bersama kan?

"Untuk apa?" melihat kalian bermesraan? Lanjutnya dalam hati. Kyuubi sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak mau dua orang sahabatnya itu melihat ekspresi terluka.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang!" jawab Deidara sambil manyun. Membuat Itachi tergoda untuk mengecup bibir tipisnya. Tidak peduli pada Kyuubi yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Beruntunglah Kyuubi tetap menunduk, kan kasian kalo harus sakit hati gara-gara Itachi lagi.

"Kalian saja…" Kyuubi berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu mengambil tasnya, ia berjalan kearah Itachi dan Deidara lalu tersenyum skeptis. "Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke."

.

**Because?**

.

Sasuke tampak sedang duduk di kap ferarri hitamnya, raut wajahnya tetap datar sekalipun hatinya mulai sedikit jengkel. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, tapi Kyuubi masih belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal jam sekolah berakhir sudah dari satu jam yang lalu. Ke mana Kyuubi Namikaze itu?

"Maaf lama menunggu," kata seorang pemuda tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang terdengar lembut membuat Sasuke Uchiha mengeraskan rahangnya. Kesal sekali. Maunya sih Sasuke marah-marah, tapi gak tega juga dia menyakiti pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan itu.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Membuat hati pemuda di belakangnya itu sedikit berjengit. Sasuke bahkan tidak membalikkan tubuhnya saat bertanya. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu kita ini memang marah.

"Di kelas." Kyuubi menjawab singkat. Hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pemuda yang usianya dua tahun di bawahnya. Yah! Kyuubi sudah kelas 3 SMU, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kelas 1.

"Masuklah!" Sasuke memberi nada tidak puas atas jawaban Kyuubi. Tapi ia malas memperumit masalah, ia dan Kyuubi memang sudah terlalu sering bertengkar. Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuubi, Kyuubi masuk dan duduk manis di jok samping kemudi. Tanpa menoleh pada sang empunya mobil sedikit pun, ia memejamkan matanya lelah.

Sasuke menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke seberang arah, membuka pintu mobil lalu memasukkan tubuh atletisnya. Ia menutup pintu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi, dikecupnya bibir cherry Kyuubi sekilas, sedikit melumatnya saat sang Namikaze tidak merespon dan tetap tenang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lelah, Suke…" kata Kyuubi saat Sasuke mengecupi pipi dan lehernya. Membuat Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher putih mulus itu lalu mendengus.

"Kau selalu punya alasan untuk menolakku!" tuduh Sasuke ketus. Melihat Kyuubi tidak membalas kata-katanya, Sasuke menstater mobilnya lalu mengatur kopling. Ia menginjak pedal gas, lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Eh? Ada yang lupa Nay jelasin, ya? Hehehe!

Sasuke dan Kyuubi sudah hampir satu bulan berpacaran. Sasuke sangat tertarik pada pemuda yang memiliki lesung di pipi kirinya itu. Begitu manis namun terlihat dingin di depannya. Sasuke memang tidak tahu apa alasannya? Ia sering melihat Kyuubi pergi bersama Itachi, sering juga bermain ke rumahnya. Dan celakanya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot rasa sayang di mata Kyuubi untuk Itachi, namun ia tidak peduli. Yah! Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sudah menyukai Kyuubi sejak delapan bulan yang lalu.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, sebulan yang lalu Sasuke nekad mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuubi, dan entah alasannya itu apa? Yang jelas Kyuubi langsung menerimanya. Sekalipun sikapnya pada Sasuke tidak berubah, tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi… Sasuke tidak peduli, apa pun alasan Kyuubi, yang jelas kini ia sudah dimiliki si bungsu Uchiha.

.

**Because?**

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, un?" Tanya Deidara khawatir. Ia menatap mobil Sasuke yang hilang dibelokan gerbang sekolahnya. Itachi yang berdiri di samping Deidara hanya menghela napas lalu menggidikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah!" jawab Itachi ragu. Merasa tidak tega pada sang Namikaze yang selama ini hatinya selalu ia permainkan.

Yah! Itachi memang tahu Kyuubi menyukainya, mungkin bisa dikatakan juga mencintainya. Dan jika boleh jujur, Itachi juga sebenarnya punya perasaan khusus pada Kyuubi. Dan Deidara tahu itu, tapi… Dei yang baik bersedia menjadi kekasih Itachi dan membantunya melupakan Kyuubi yang sudah disukai Sasuke. Meski masih belum bisa melupakan Kyuubi sepenuhnya, tapi Itachi begitu menyambut perasaan tulus yang disuguhkan Deidara. Ia senang Deidara begitu memperhatikannya, dengan begitu… ia tidak perlu menyakiti hati Otouto kesayangannya karena menyukai pemuda yang juga Sasuke sukai.

"Semoga Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Aku khawatir padanya kalo saja melihat Kyuubi marah." Kata Deidara prihatin. Menggelengkan kepalanya seperti bocah malang yang menolak jika diberi uang recehan.

"Aku lebih khawatir pada Kyuubi. Dia masih belum mengenal Sasuke sepenuhnya." Itachi membatin frustasi. Mengingat kelakuan adiknya jika sudah terobsesi. Menghalalkan apa pun, melakukan apa pun. Bahkan mungkin membunuh orang juga bukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak banyak yang tahu memang…

Catatan gelap tentang keluarga besar Uchiha Fugaku…

Saat semua orang berpikir selama dua tahun lalu Sasuke berada di Amsterdam untuk melanjutkan study-nya tapi kemudian kembali ke Konoha.

Hanya Keluarga Uchiha lah yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya…

/

/

/

Sasuke sedang menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit jiwa.

Ckckckck! Kau harus hati-hati, Kyuu…

.

**Because?**

.

"Ini untukmu…" Sasuke memberikan sebuah boneka rubah besar berekor Sembilan pada Kyuubi. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di game center. Dan Sasuke menukar semua kupon yang di dapatnya dengan boneka rubah berwarna orange itu. Kyuubi langsung memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menerima boneka itu.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" Kyuubi mendelik. Membuat Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang tingginya tiga senti di atasnya itu. Terlihat ganjil memang. Tapi Sasuke sih cuek-cuek saja.

Ini bulan ketiga mereka berpacaran, hubungan mereka semakin hangat. Setidaknya Kyuubi sudah mau memberikan Sasuke senyuman manisnya dan jarang menolak saat Sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap Kyuubi, hal itu membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan selalu berusaha mengerti keinginan sang uke yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Badan Kyuubi pun terlihat lebih besar memang, jika bukan karena sikap stoic Sasuke, pasti tidak mungkin ada yang mengira atau percaya bahwa yang sebenarnya ada di posisi uke adalah sang Namikaze.

Sasuke jauh lebih hidup sejak memiliki Kyuubi, ia mulai banyak berinteraksi dengan keluarganya sendiri. Curhat pada Itachi dan meminta pendapatnya untuk lebih menaklukan Kyuubi. Apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Kyuubi? Apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi jika waktu senggang? Bahkan makanan dan minuman favorit Kyuubi pun kini Sasuke tahu. Semua yang berhubungan dengan apel adalah favorit Kyuubi, seperti semua yang berhubungan dengan tomat yang menjadi favorit Sasuke kedua.

Eh?

Kedua?

Yah! Tentu saja karena hal yang pertama disukai Sasuke adalah Kyuubi sendiri.

Sepertinya… Uchiha muda kita memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta.

"Lalu, kali ini permainan apa yang kau ingin mainkan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat satu plastik kecil yang berisi banyak koin. Kyuubi mempererat pelukan bonekanya lalu menyapu pandang sekelilingnya. Menatap penuh minat pada beberapa game yang ingin kembali dicobanya.

"Coba kita main di sana!" tunjuk Kyuubi ke arah shootgun yang sudah ditempati oleh beberapa siswa SMU lainnya. Sasuke mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuubi dan menyeretnya. Mendeathglare semua orang yang ada di sana, membuat orang-orang itu menjauh dan meninggalkan permainan game mereka yang belum selesai.

"Sekarang, bermainlah sepuasmu, Kyuu!" kata Sasuke datar. Membuat Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengenal dengan kata antri sih? Kan kasihan orang-orang yang ketakutan gara-gara dapat glare mematikan dari bungsu Uchiha.

Tapi toh… Kyuubi akhirnya main juga. Lumayan kan? Anggap aja bodyguard gratis.

.

**Because?**

.

.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyuubiku, Aniki!" kata Sasuke saat mereka sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Sebuah mansion mewah yang menjadi tempat terindah di kota Konoha. Setiap ukiran dindingnya dilapisi oleh butiran-butiran berlian, membuat dinding itu tampak berkilauan saat tertimpa cahaya lampu. Nuansa yang serba putih menambah kesan mewah rumah itu. Yah! Kecuali kamar Itachi yang dicat biru, dan kamar Sasuke yang dicat hitam.

Mendengar nada sinis dari Sasuke, Itachi mengangkat kepalanya lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu lalu menatap Sasuke lembut. Kedua orangtua Sasuke hanya diam tak ikut berkomentar, putra bungsu mereka sangat mengerikan saat marah, jadi mereka memilih tidak ikut campur atau Sasuke akan berpikir mereka pilih kasih.

"Apa maksudmu, Sas? Memangnya selama ini kami terlalu dekat?" Tanya Itachi, tetap dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Yah! Dan aku tidak suka itu. Dia milikku!" tegas Sasuke posesif, ia menatap Itachi sengit. "Seharusnya kemarin kau tidak berani merangkul bahunya. Kau membuatku marah!" tunjuk Sasuke tidak sopan. Raut wajahnya tetap datar dengan sorot matanya yang begitu mengerikan.

"Itu hanya sebuah rangkulan persahabatan, kami sudah biasa, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka brengsek!" Sasuke menggebrak meja kasar. Kini ia benar-benar marah. Rahangnya mengeras, membuat Mikoto panik dan Fugaku mengambil ancang-ancang jika sampai putra bungsunya bertindak keluar batas. "Dia milikku, hanya milikku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya! KAU DENGAR AKU?!" teriak Sasuke makin gak waras. Gak mikirin banget para pelayannya yang udah gemetar ketakutan karena takut kena efek kemarahan si bungsu.

"Itachi tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Sasuke!" Fugaku menengahi. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak panas. Ia menatap Sasuke lalu menatap Itachi memberi isyarat agar Itachi mengangguk.

Itachi menurut, ia menghela napas lalu tersenyum, "Yah! Aku janji tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi. Kyuubi hanya milikmu, Sas. Aku tahu itu."

Mendengar itu emosi Sasuke mereda seketika. Ia mengambil sendok dan garpunya lalu kembali menghabiskan sarapannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan berkata, "Yah! Dia milikku, jadi jangan mengusiknya, atau aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu, Aniki!"

Santai banget tuh bungsu ngancem kakaknya sendiri.

Itachi hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya. Ia tahu betul ancaman Sasuke bukan main-main. Sasuke tidak pernah berkenalan dengan kata 'guyon'.

Dibunuh adiknya sendiri?

Mengerikan!

Itachi mendadak teringat anime Om Kishi yang membuatnya harus mati dengan senyuman setelah menyerahkan kekuatannya pada sang adik yang selalu dilindunginya sampai mati.

.

**Because?**

.

.

"Naru…" bisik Kyuubi lirih. ia mengusap foto adiknya yang kini hilang entah ke mana? Yah! Lenyap seperti di telan bumi beberapa tahun lalu. Frustasi karena ditinggalkan oleh pemuda yang begitu ia cintai. Kyuubi memeluk foto adiknya lalu memejamkan mata. Berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidurnya. Namun… matanya tetap terbuka, seolah tidak mau mengistirahatkan otaknya yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Aku merindukanmu… Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga." Kyuubi menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Menunjukkan rasa sakitnya karena begitu merindukan sang adik tercinta. "Kenapa kau harus pergi?" pertanyaan itu seolah menjadi kalimat yang amat menyakitkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai sekarang Kyuubi masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa Naruto harus pergi hanya karena Sasuke Uchiha? Hanya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke, hanya karena cintanya ditolak oleh Sasuke. Naruto pergi dari rumahnya dan tidak kembali. Hhh… hal itu membuat rasa benci di hati Kyuubi pada Sasuke semakin meningkat.

Benarkah?

Benarkah hanya rasa benci?

Suka tidak suka, hatinya mulai mengakui bahwa ada perasaan lain saat ia bersama si bungsu Uchiha. Perasaan… senang mungkin?

Kyuubi masih belum tahu dengan keinginan hatinya sendiri. Yang jelas… yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya saat ini adalah… membuat Sasuke menyesal karena pernah mencintainya…

Tapi…

Semakin lama Kyuubi semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Semakin lama ada sesuatu yang memberontak di hatinya dan memintanya membalas perasaan si bungsu Uchiha. Lambat laun perhatian Sasuke yang amat posesif itu membuat hati Kyuubi luluh juga. Kyuubi sadar ia mulai menyukai Sasuke, dan ia sudah bertekad untuk membunuh perasaannya.

Ia mulai mengambil sebuah keputusan, keputusan yang ia anggap sudah sangat tepat untuknya –tapi tidak untuk Sasuke-. Kyuubi akan mengakhiri semuanya. Yah… lagipula, kalau dipikir-pikir, kepergian Naruto bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya bukan? Setiap orang berhak memilih, menentukan siapa orang yang layak untuk ia cintai. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak bisa menerima Naruto.

Yah… mungkin kencan hari minggu besok akan menjadi kencan terakhir mereka.

.

**Because?**

.

.

Sasuke merapikan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia tampak begitu tampan saat mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan celana jeans berwarna senada. Jaket levis hitam tampak begitu mempesona saat dikenakan tubuhnya yang atletis. Di belakangnya Mikoto tampak menatapnya penuh kagum, ia sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap putra bungsunya, lebih terkendali.

Sepertinya membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan merawatnya di rumah memang sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Apalagi membiarkan Sasuke sengaja berinteraksi dengan orang banyak. Dan beruntungnya Mikoto karena Sasuke bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan perkembangannya terlihat naik pesat.

Ehm!

Jadi minna… artinya sebenarnya saat keluar dari RSJ Sasuke tidak sehat sepenuhnya, atau bisa dibilang masih belum waras. Aaaanddd… itu artinya selama ini Kyuubi pacaran sama orang gilaaaaa… hiiiy… apalagi orang gilanya ini sadis atau psikopat. Bikin Nay aja mikir seratus kali buat macarin tuh pantat ayam sekalipun gantengnyaaaaa luar biasa. Kalian ada yang mau gantiin Kyuu? Hehehe.

"Sasuke, anak Kaa-san sangat tampan, pantas saja Kyuubi jatub cinta padamu!" kata Mikoto sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum malu lalu berbalik.

"Benarkah? Menurut Kaa-san seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan ketampananmu?" Mikoto melangkah menghampiri Sasuke lalu merapikan kerah kemeja putra bungsunya.

"Selama ini aku merasa Kyuubi menyukai Aniki." Sasuke mendesis geram. Ia kembali mengingat wajah kakaknya yang begitu memuakkan karena disukai Kyuubi.

"Kaa-san rasa tidak!" Mikoto menggeleng. Sedikit merinding dengan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. "Mungkin saja Kyuu-chan mendekati Itachi untuk mendekatimu, kan?" Mikoto asal tebak. Bikin Sasuke membolakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Benar kah?" Tanya Sasuke. Memang hanya di depan ibunya saja Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti anak manja.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan anakku, Kaa-san pasti sudah jatuh cinta juga padamu!" Mikoto mengangguk pasti. Gak nyadar banget gara-gara kelakuannya itu bisa bikin anak orang celaka. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, ia sangat senang dengan pendapat ibunya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dari saku celananya lalu menunjukkannya pada Mikoto.

"Menurut Kaa-san apa Kyuubi akan senang menerima ini?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Benar-benar berharap ibunya akan memberinya jawaban yang lebih menyenangkan lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kyuu-chan pasti sangat bahagia. Mungkin dia akan menciumimu seharian ini!" Mikoto tertawa dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi mulut. Membuat wajah Sasuke memerah karena memikirkan diciumi Kyuubi seharian ini. Aah… betapa mimpi itu sangat menyenangkan bukan? Dan Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa yang dipikirkannya itu memang hanya sebuah mimpi.

.

**Because?**

.

.

Sasuke duduk di bangku taman, Kyuubi memang mengajaknya bertemu di sana. Menolak untuk dijemput Sasuke ke rumahnya. Sasuke sih menurut saja. Walau sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan Kyuubi yang selalu telat.

Sasuke masih duduk manis, tidak peduli dengan suara petir dan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Hari pun beranjak sore, sudah satu jam Sasuke duduk di sana. Tetap tersenyum senang karena hari ini ia akan melamar Kyuubi. Hhh… padahal usianya masih 16 tahun.

Eh?

Apa tadi?

Basah kuyup?

Yah! Sasuke memang basah kuyup, hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya yang tidak mau beranjak seinchi pun dari tempatnya. Tidak berminat mencari tempat berteduh sekalipun ada sebuah pohon besar tepat di belakangnya. Sasuke terlalu takut saat Kyuubi datang tidak menemukannya, dan hal itu akan membuat Kyuubi kecewa, marah, dan menolak lamarannnya mentah-mentah. Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, sungguh ditinggalkan Kyuubi hanya akan membuat hatinya mati. Dan Sasuke masih menikmati kehidupannya seperti orang 'normal' lainnya.

"Bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya padamu? Tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu menikah untuk sekarang ini, kan, Kyuu?" Sasuke menatap boneka rubah berukuran sedang di sampingnya, boneka itu juga basah kuyup. "Bertunangan saja dulu, setelah aku lulus, baru kita menikah." Ia tersenyum bahagia memikirkan hal itu.

Ahhh… mendung pun seperti cerah saat Sasuke memikirkan Namikaze yang begitu memikat hati. Ke mana Kyuubi? Kenapa masih belum datang juga?

"Sasuke…" kata seseorang lirih dari belakang Sasuke. Mengenali suara orang yang menyebut namanya, segera Sasuke berdiri lalu berbalik, menyembunyikan kotak cincin di balik punggungnya agar Kyuubi terkejut? Hhh… cinta memang manis.

"Kyuu… aku sudah lama menunggumu." Sasuke tersenyum manis. Membuat hati Kyuubi mencelos merasa bersalah. Kyuubi memayungi Sasuke dengan payung yang melindungi tubuhnya. Tidak ingin adik Itachi itu kehujanan terlalu lama.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteduh?"

"Aku takut kau tidak melihatku."

Kalimat Sasuke begitu menyayat hati Kyuubi. Takut tidak melihatnya? Memang selama ini kapan Kyuubi pernah melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Melihat dalam arti yang lain.

Kyuubi, tidak pernah menerima semua kebaikan yang sudah Sasuke berikan untuknya…

Kyuubi, tidak pernah mau tahu pada Sasuke yang selalu sabar menunggunya…

Kyuubi tidak pernah peduli pada Sasuke yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan hatinya…

Memangnya kapan? Kapan Kyuubi bisa melihat Sasuke?

"Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berada di sini." Kyuubi menghela napas. Ia menatap mata Sasuke sendu menyiapkan diri. Yah! Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit. Kau harus tau aku kuat." Sasuke menyombongkan diri. Membuat Kyuubi semakin yakin bahwa keputusannya meninggalkan Sasuke tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada sang Uchiha muda. Yah! Sasuke memang kuat, jadi Kyuubi tidak perlu takut suatu hari nanti akan merasa bersalah karena Sasuke bunuh diri. Astaga! Kau berlebihan Kyuu…

"Sasuke…" Kyuubi memanggilnya lirih. entah kenapa mendadak tenggorokkannya tercekat, seolah tidak rela Kyuubi akan mengeluarkan kalimat yang akan melukai dirinya sendiri juga mungkin?

"Aishit-"

"Aku ingin putus!" potong Kyuubi cepat. Tidak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke terdiam, poni basahnya mendadak menjuntai menutupi matanya saat mendengar kalimat terlarang keluar dari bibir sang Namikaze. Ia masih berusaha bersikap datar, menganggap apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi hanya lelucon. Mana mungkin Kyuubi memutuskannya? Kaa-sannya bilang Kyuubi jatuh cinta padanya, mendekati Itachi hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kyuu…"

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Aku tidak bisa lagi!" Kyuubi menggeleng. Mendadak ia merasa hatinya sendiri berdenyut sakit. Astaga! Sejak kapan Namikaze Kyuubi menjadi selemah ini?

"Memangnya apa salahku?" Tanya Sasuke. tiba-tiba ingin tahu alasan apa yang membuat Kyuubi kini meninggalkannya? Apa perhatiannya selama ini kurang? Apa cintanya masih belum cukup besar? Atau karena ada… laki-laki lain?

Sampai berani Kyuubi berkata meninggalkannya karena tidak bisa lagi dengannya. Sekalipun tangannya di belakang punggung yang sedang menggenggam kotak cincin bergetar, tapi Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Karena aku membencimu, tidak pernah menyukaimu. Aku mendekatimu hanya untuk membalas dendam. Karena kau… Naruto menghilang." Kyuubi menjelaskan. Tampak tidak sungkan mengatakan unek-unek di hatinya secara terang-terangan. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke membencinya karena pernah mencintainya, ia hanya ingin Sasuke membenci Kyuubi karena keegoisan seorang Namikaze, dan hal itu akan membuat Sasuke cepat melupakannya. Yah! Kyuubi hanya ingin Sasuke tidak terlalu sakit karenanya.

Naruto?

Sasuke tampak mengernyit saat mengingat nama seseorang yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Orang itu adalah pemuda berisik yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya saat berdiam diri di taman. Naruto selalu saja datang dan mengganggu Sasuke, hingga tanpa sadar membuat Uchiha bungsu sendiri terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Hal itu terjadi sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat…

Sasuke belum dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Suatu hari, Naruto mengungkapkan cintanya pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang hanya menganggap Naruto teman –berisik- menolaknya tanpa memberi alasan. Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto, sejak kecil ia punya kebiasaan selalu menyakiti hal-hal yang ia sukai, dan Sasuke sangat tidak ingin membuat pemuda blonde itu menjadi objeknya yang berikutnya. Lalu, Sasuke menghilang karena penyakit –gilanya- semakin parah. Ia yang sudah bisa masuk kategori psikopat akhirnya orangtuanya kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa di Amsterdam agar nama baik Uchiha tidak tercemar.

Dua tahun lalu, ibunya Sasuke menjemputnya, ia sangat ingin merawat putranya sendiri tentunya dengan pengawasan ketat para bodyguard sang ayah. Awalnya Sasuke tidak banyak bertingkah, hanya diam di dalam kamar dan tidak mau bicara. Lalu Itachi membawa Kyuubi ke rumahnya, mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu saat Sasuke hendak pergi ke taman. Dan semenjak itu, Sasuke langsung terpikat pada senyuman Kyuubi yang begitu memikat. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan detik itu pula… untuk pertama kalinya ia mau balas tersenyum tulus –bukan menyeringai- dan membalas sapaan seseorang.

Tapi…

Kenapa Kyuubi kini meninggalkannya? Disaat Sasuke mulai merasa dirinya waras?

Bug!

Tanpa segan Sasuke menghantam tengkuk Kyuubi yang berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat payung merah itu terjatuh dan menghantam tanah, menutupi sebagian tubuh Kyuubi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Meninggalkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Hmm…

Dalam mimpimu Namikaze!

Tak banyak bicara, Sasuke menggendong tubuh Kyuubi yang basah kuyup ke dalam mobilnya, tangannya masih mencengkeram kotak cincin yang sengaja dibelinya.

Menyedihkan!

Lamarannya ditolak bahkan sebelum ia bicara?

Tapi…

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengenal dengan kata ditolak.

Jika Kyuubi tidak mau memakai cincinnya secara sukarela, maka Sasuke akan memasangkan cincin itu secara paksa.

Yah… secara paksa.

Jika perlu Sasuke akan memotong jari manisnya lalu memasangkan cincin itu. Memikirkan cara gilanya tersebut membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengukir senyuman tipis. Rrr… mungkin lebih tepat jika dianggap seringaian?

"Mine…" Sasuke bergumam lirih.

.

**Because?**

.

.

Kyuubi POV

"Ngh…" aku bergumam lirih saat berusaha membuka kedua bola mataku, sedikit meringis merasakan sakit yang menyerang kepalaku. Aku berusaha duduk, menopang kedua tanganku ke kasur.

Eh?

Kasur?

Di mana ini?

Aku menyapukan mata ke sekelilingku berusaha mengenali tempat yang sudah tidak asing ini. Yah! Tempat ini sangat tidak asing.

Dengan warna cat serba hitam dan cahaya lampu yang sedikit temaram?

Lalu… mataku membulat horror saat melihat banyak fotoku tepat di langit-langit kamar ini. Astaga! Ini kamarnya Sasuke. Aku yakin itu karena sudah beberapa kali ia mengajakku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kadang aku heran dengan bocah pantat ayam itu. Apa tidak pengap kamarnya itu sama sekali tidak tembus cahaya matahari? Kupikir mungkin dia memang sedikit kurang waras. Entah apa yang ia lakukan selama tinggal di Amsterdam.

Kurasa mengingat ia yang tidak bisa bersosialisasi, ia tidak akan punya teman seorang pun.

Tapi…

Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

"Kau sudah bangun, Sayang?" Tanya seseorang lirih. aku menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi. Kulihat Sasuke sedang berjalan perlahan dengan seringaian tipis yang samar-samar bisa kulihat.

Astaga!

Kenapa cahaya lampu temaram ini menambah kesan horror pada penampilan Sasuke yang hanya memakai kemeja putih tanpa dikancing, memamerkan tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut kulit alabaster sempurna? Dan mata onyxnya itu… kini terlihat seperti merah membuatku sejenak berpikir dia seorang vampire.

"Sa-sasuke… kenapa aku di sini?"

"Kau pingsan!" Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Aku melihat kedua tangannya mengambil beberapa barang mengerikan yang membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding disko. Gunting, cutter, dan apa itu benda yang mirip seperti timun? Lalu ada tali dan juga borgol.

Ya ampun… apa aku akan mati? Apa benar gossip yang beredar selama ini Sasuke itu manusia tidak waras?

"Ka-kau yang membuatku pingsan!" tuduhku saat ingat rasa sakit ditengkukku. Dia memukulku tanpa ampun membuatku pingsan tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan. "Kau menyakitiku!"

End POV

.

"Kau pikir salah siapa ini?" Sasuke menatap Kyuubi datar. Dihampirinya Kyuubi yang beringsut mundur. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Kyuubi yang tampak ketakutan, membuat si orange kemerahan itu terlihat jauh lebih manis.

"Kau yang membuatku menyakitimu. Kalau saja kau tidak menolak Naruto, mungkin…"

"Dia akan mati di tanganku." Sasuke menyeringai sambil menjilat cutter-nya. Membuat Kyuubi semakin mundur ketakutan. "Kau tau, Sayang? Sebenarnya saat di Amsterdam aku bukan sekolah, tapi disekap di rumah sakit jiwa karena sudah beberapa kali melukai pelayanku." Sasuke berterus terang. Gak peduli banget sama Kyuubi yang makin ketakutan. Sasuke meletakan semua barang bawaannya di atas laci kecil samping tempat tidur dan menatap Kyuubi sayu.

Mata onyxnya seolah hendak menelanjangi tubuh basah sang Namikaze sulung yang kini tampak memamerkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang membuat Sasuke menelan ludah penuh gairah. Dan rambut basah Kyuubi yang tampak layu itu… ahh… Sasuke sangat ingin menciumi dan memotongnya. Eh?

Yah! Rambut basah itu sudah menutupi sebagian leher jenjang Kyuubi, dan menurut Sasuke itu sangat mengganggu.

"Aku punya kebiasaan selalu menyakiti semua orang atau pun benda yang kusukai, Kyuu. Tapi jujur awalnya aku tidak pernah berharap kau menjadi objekku juga. Hhh… andai kau tidak menyakitiku…" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah kecewa dibuat-buat tapi tak lama kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"My Kyuu-chan. Habis kau hari ini!" Sasuke menerjang tubuh Kyuubi dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuubi. Membuat kepala Kyuubi membentur ujung kasur keras dan meringis kesakitan. "Aku tadinya hendak memborgol tanganmu, tapi sepertinya kurang menarik. Bagaimana dengan hard seks? Kau suka? Ahhh… kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Sasuke berbisik di bibir Kyuubi, Kyuubi berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dan menendang-nendang tanpa arah. Sasuke menindihnya, tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari yang pernah Kyuubi bayangkan.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke! LEPAS!" bentak Kyuubi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Buk!

Tanpa segan Sasuke meninju pipi kiri Kyuubi sekuat tenaga. Ia menjilat bibirnya saat saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir bawah Kyuubi yang sobek. Kyuubi hanya meringis kesakitan mendapat perlakuan 'lembut' Sasuke. Astaga! Sepertinya Sasuke memang berniat melakukan BDSM. Tapi… tanpa diikat tentunya.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah!" Sasuke menjambak rambut Kyuubi sekuat tenaganya.

"Ah!" Kyuubi meringis nyeri saat Sasuke menjilati bibirnya yang perih. Mengisap darahnya seperti vampire. Kyuubi ingin menangis saja rasanya. Melakukan hubungan seks dengan Sasuke saja ia ogah, apalagi harus sambil dikasari. "Lepas Sasuke! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK BIADAB!"

Buk! Satu pukulan lagi menghantam pipinya yang lain. Kyuubi merintih nyeri. Walau bagaimanapun dia laki-laki yang sudah terbiasa berkelahi, tapi tetap saja dipukul bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

"Baiklah, lari jika kau bisa. Aku beri kau waktu satu menit untuk keluar dari kamarku. Jika tidak, aku akan memakanmu… sayang…" bisik Sasuke seduktif. Membuat mata Kyuubi membola dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya Sasuke benar-benar melepaskan Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi segera berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasuke yang dikunci.

"Shit! Brengsek!" Kyuubi berusaha memutar handle pintu panik, apalagi saat Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu mulai menghitung santai. "BUKA! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Kyuubi ketakutan. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu sekuat tenaga. Instingnya mengatakan Sasuke sedang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi setelah Kyuubi tahu si pantat ayam itu adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Astaga! Jadi selama ini Kyuubi memacari orang sinting?

Kyuubi tidak akan selamat! Ya ampun!

"Dua puluh Sembilan, 30, 31, 32…"

"KUMOHON SIAPA PUN BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Kyuubi makin frustasi. Gak nyadar banget kamar Sasuke itu kedap suara. Kyuubi sangat ketakutan, ia merasa hari ini akan mati dengan cara yang keji.

"Empat lima, 46, 47, 48…"

"TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA! ARRRRGHHHH!" Kyuubi menendangi pintu sampai kakinya berdenyut nyeri. Membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi menatapnya hanya tersenyum geli.

Tampaknya Kyuubi manisnya itu sangat ketakutan, dan Sasuke sangat menikmati insiden ini.

"TOLLLLOOOOOMMMPHHH…"

Teriakan Kyuubi kali ini dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Keberadaannya di samping Kyuubi benar-benar tidak disadari oleh Namikaze sulung sendiri. Kyuubi yang dibalikan tubuhnya secara paksa berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Dug!

Kesal, Sasuke membenturkan kepala Kyuubi ke pintu kuat-kuat. Membuat kepala Kyuubi puyeng dan kehilangan fokusnya untuk sesaat. Lalu, tanpa berperi ke-Kyuubian Sasuke menarik tangan Kyuubi dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Argh!" jerit Kyuubi kesakitan. Sasuke kejam banget sih. Udah dipukulin, dibenturin, sekarang dibanting. Emangnya Kyuubi karung beras apa?

"Kau kehabisan waktumu… Sayang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Kyuubi agar tubuhnya telentang lalu menindihnya, dipegangnya kepala Kyuubi dengan tangan kanannya lalu diciumnya bibir Kyuubi secara paksa. Sasuke terus menciumi bibir Kyuubi yang tetap tidak mau terbuka. Lama-lama dia bosan juga. Ia memegang tangan kanan Kyuubi dan memelintirnya kuat-kuat.

"AAARGGGGHHHHMMMPP!HHH!" lolongan kesakitan Kyuubi dibungkam bibir Sasuke. Kyuubi menangis dalam diam saat merasa tangan kanannya mungkin patah. Astaga! Sakit sekali, Kyuubi sangat ingin menangis histeris saat ini.

'Siapa pun…' Kyuubi membatin dalam hati saat lagi-lagi Sasuke meninju perutnya karena terus saja berusaha berontak dari setiap sentuhan Uchiha bungsu, 'Kumohon tolong aku…'

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari luar yang membuka kunci pintu kamar Sasuke. Membuat SasuKyuu yang tengah berciuman –paksa-melirik pintu bersamaan.

Tebese

.

.

Hahaha! Ini ff twoshoot ya! Tadinya mau bikin oneshoot tapi entar kepanjangan. Ini aja udah hampir 5K. huehehe!

Ada yang mau baca kelanjutannya?

Kira-kira yang datang siapa ya?

Apakah Kyuubi akan selamat?

.

RnR Minna Pliiisss?


	2. Chapter 2

**Key-kouru**

Balikin Kyu sama Itachi? Lah? Ganti pair dong. Hahaha

.

**AAind88**

Takut BDSM? Di sini agak kejam loh. Hahaha. Makasih udah review

.

**Schein Monday**

Iya. In SasuKyu pertama dif fn indo. Hahaha

Gak tau kenapa mendadak pengen bikin nih fic? Lagi iseng kali. Hehehe. Makasih udah review

.

**Ayuisvip**

Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review

.

**Nyunyunyu**

Yang dateng Itachi ato bukan? Baca sendiri ya. Hehe. Makasih udah suka. Makasih udah review

.

**Skiliya**

Iya. Pairing aneh ini. Hehehe

Ini update. Makasih udah review

.

**Yuki amino**

Timun buat apaan? Buat makan kali. Hehe, Makasih udah review

.

**Babyming**

Nay aja nulisnya gemeteran. Hahaha. Makasih udah review

.

**Ayayay**

Ini update. Makasih udah review

'

**Ceve**

Hu um. Aku juga lagi mendadak pengen bikin SasuKyuu ini. Mungkin ke depannya bikin ItaNaru juga. Hahaha. Makasih udah review

**Because I'm Sasuke Uchiha!**

**Disclaimer**

**Chara punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, alur, karakter, dan ide murni hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay.**

**Pairing**

**SasukexKyuubi**

**Slight**

**ItachiX…**

**Genre**

**Romance, and crime?**

**WARNING**

**Alur pasaran, miss typos, YAOI, BDSM, lemon.**

**Buat yang gak suka sama pair, alur, and de-el-el, silahkan menyingkir daripada muntah kan?**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ! YANG NEKAD NGEFLAME BERARTI BUTA GAK BISA BACA OPENING**

**Well, Nay balik lagi bawa chapter 2 nya. Ini pertama kalinya Nay mau ngelanjut fic disaat yg review cuma sepuluh orang. Tapi karena Nay gak mau kebanyakan utang dan penasaran ma fic buatan sendiri. Tetep Nay lanjut. hehehe**

.

Chapter 2

"AAARGGGGHHHHMMMPHHH!" lolongan kesakitan Kyuubi dibungkam bibir Sasuke. Kyuubi menangis dalam diam saat merasa tangan kanannya mungkin patah. Astaga! Sakit sekali, Kyuubi sangat ingin menangis histeris saat ini.

'Siapa pun…' Kyuubi membatin dalam hati saat lagi-lagi Sasuke meninju perutnya karena terus saja berusaha berontak dari setiap sentuhan Uchiha bungsu, 'Kumohon tolong aku…'

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari luar yang membuka kunci pintu kamar Sasuke. Membuat SasuKyuu yang tengah berciuman –paksa-melirik pintu bersamaan. Mata Kyuubi membulat dan berbinar penuh harap, ia melihat Itachi yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian yang sedang bercinta, ya? silahkan dilanjutkan ehm-ehmnya! Aku akan bilang pada Kaa-san nanti kalian menyusul." Itachi nyengir lalu kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu. Membuat Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sampai ciuman mereka terlepas.

"KERIPUT BIADAB! SIAPA YANG SEDANG BERCINTA?! ADIKMU INI HENDAK MEMPERKOSAKU, GUOBLOOOOOK!" teriak Kyuubi brutal. Kesal pada Itachi yang sama sekali tidak menolongnya. Sasuke yang sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya agar tidak conge mendengar teriakan Kyuubi kembali menyeringai.

"Sssst… tidak baik uke berkata kasar!" desis Sasuke, ia menggigit bibir bawah Kyuubi tanpa ampun.

"WADAW!" teriak Kyuubi kesakitan. Bibirnya berdarah, Sasuke menjilati darah Kyuubi membuat yang punya bibir itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku, biadab! Kau tidak malu berkelakuan tidak gentle seperti ini, hah?" Kyuubi semakin kesal pada Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke sengit dan terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar Sasuke menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Oh, gentle, ya?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Yah, kurasa soft sex itu adalah hal yang tidak gentle. Bagaimana kalau hard sex? Mmph… Kita sehati, Sayaaang…"

Mendengar itu Kyuubi langsung merinding disko? Hard sex? Kyuubi meringis memikirkan keselamatan anusnya yang akan dianiaya psikopat di atas tubuhnya itu. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke memasukkan gunting yang di bawanya tadi ke anusnya? Astaga! Kyuubi memang akan mati hari ini.

'Kaa-san, ampuni aku yang selalu mencuri apelmu, Tou-san ampuni aku karena selalu membuatmu menjadi tertuduh atas pencurian apelku, Naruto, maafkan aku karena selalu mengajakmu mencuri apel, Itachi…' Kyuubi membatin dalam hati. 'Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu membawa apel setiap pergi bersamaku, Shukaku-'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sayang? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan membunuhmu, kan? Tenang saja… aku masih terlalu mencintaimu untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang-sekarang ini!" Sasuke tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Kyuubi memucat dan bibirnya sibuk menggumam seperti melantunkan do'a-do'a. entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuubi? yang jelas Sasuke sangat menikmati setiap ekspresi ketakutan si sulung Namikaze itu.

"Biarkan aku pulang Sasuke, aku minta maaf… sungguh aku tidak akan muncul lagi di depan wajahmu, tapi biarkan aku pergi. Tidak cukup kah kau memukuliku dan mematahkan tanganku?" Kyuubi meringis saat berusaha mengangkat tangannya, tidak ada tulang yang menonjol, ternyata hanya keseleo.

"Kau tahu… ini pertama kalinya aku merasa benar-benar hidup setelah 16 tahun hidup di dunia ini, karenamu…" Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kyuubi, menatap rubi yang membola itu intens dan penuh sayang. "Dan kau menyakitiku…"

Buk!

"Crap!" Kyuubi menjerit saat sebuah pukulan menghantam kembali perutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan meringis nyeri. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai serius dengan ucapannya. Dia akan melakukan hard sex?

"Kami-sama, jika besok aku masih bisa hidup aku janji akan jadi anak baik," desah Kyuubi disela-sela rintihannya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengulum bibir yang sibuk berdoa itu.

Sasuke menjilati bibir Kyuubi yang tertutup rapat dengan telaten, ujung lidahnya menusuk-nusuk celah bibir sang uke agar mau terbuka. Merasa Kyuubi tidak merespon keinginannya, Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuubi sengit, "Kau mau membukanya sendiri, atau aku saja yang menggunting kedua sudut bibirmu agar terbuka?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Refleks Kyuubi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, membuat Sasuke nyaris menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat Kyuubi yang begitu ketakutan.

"Ngh…" Kyuubi kembali menormalkan ukuran lubang mulutnya saat Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen setiap giginya dengan lidah panjang yang telaten. Sasuke membelai-belai rambut basah sang uke dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya berusaha membuka kaos yang dikenakan Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi meronta dan berusaha menepis tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

Ingin menangis?

Hal itulah yang kini Kyuubi rasakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa melawan saat hampir diperkosa seseorang yang lebih muda dan ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya? Astaga! Di mana harga dirinya sebagai penyandang nama Namikaze?

"mph…" Sasuke menggeram saat lidah Kyuubi yang mengusir lidahnya bergerak-gerak mendorong. Membuat Sasuke membelitkan lidah mereka kemudian memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Ciuman sepihak itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke mundur, ia yakin akan ada saatnya Kyuubi menyerah dan ikut menikmati sentuhannya.

Srek!

Pada akhirnya karena kesal dengan perlawanan Kyuubi yang tidak mau membuka kaosnya Sasuke merobeknya sekuat tenaga. Membuat kaos itu terbelah dua dan memamerkan setengah bagiannya yang kini tak tertutup apa pun. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan napas terengah, Kyuubi mengalami hal yang sama, kulit putihnya bahkan kini tampak begitu merah.

Sasuke menduduki perut Kyuubi sambil memperhatikan perut yang sedikit lebam itu karena sudah beberapa kali mendapat tinjunya. Matanya menyayu tertutup kabut nafsu. Kyuubi masih berusaha menggeliat dan menutupi setengah tubuh telanjangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Semakin takut pada Sasuke yang kini menyeringai iblis. Seolah seekor elang yang sudah menaklukan mangsanya, Sasuke mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Ayo kita sama-sama telanjang!" kata Sasuke dingin. Membuat Kyuubi menatapnya horror dan berusaha menggeliat sekalipun hasilnya percuma. Sasuke melepas kamejanya lalu melemparnya sembarang, berjongkok lalu menjambak rambut basah Kyuubi dan menariknya, memaksa Kyuubi duduk.

Kyuubi memegangi pergelangan tangan Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke yang menyakitkan itu dari rambutnya, "Sa-sakit, Sasuke…" rintih Kyuubi kesakitan. Seolah ingin mencopot kepala Kyuubi dari lehernya, Sasuke justru semakin mempererat jambakannya. Ia menggesekkan bibir mereka sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap deru napas panas Kyuubi yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku semakin gila. Pasrahlah! Dan aku tidak akan memotong kedua kakimu agar kau tidak pergi dariku!" Sasuke mendesah erotis, menggesekkan hidungnya yang mancung ke telinga kanan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menelan ludah gugup.

'Dia serius akan memotong kakiku?' batinnya panik. Semakin berusaha berontak dari Sasuke sebelum kakinya buntung. Astaga! Sasuke tidak berniat membunuhnya tapi sungguh berniat membuatnya cacat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang coba?

Duk! Kyuubi membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Sasuke membuat bungsu Uchiha itu melepaskan jambakannya, sedikit terdorong mundur. Bukan karena sakit, Sasuke sudah kebal dengan sakit fisik, tapi karena kaget Kyuubi masih sanggup melawannya.

Merasa ada kesempatan Kyuubi segera berdiri sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kleyeng. Kepala Sasuke keras sekali, Kyuubi malah meringis sendiri. Tiba di depan pintu, Kyuubi kembali berusaha membuka pintu, berharap Itachi tadi tidak menguncinya.

Crap! Sialnya si biadab Uchiha sulung itu benar-benar menguncinya, Kyuubi mengutuk Itachi yang benar-benar tidak setia kawan.

"BUKA!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Benar-benar memelas berharap ada yang mau menolongnya dari kebiadaban yang akan dilakukan Uchiha muda. "BU-AAAARRRRGGGGH!" Kyuubi tidak menahan jeritannya saat Sasuke menendang tulang keringnya cukup keras. Membuatnya membiru bahkan mungkin tulangnya retak. Sasuke berdiri di samping Kyuubi yang berjongkok sambil mengaduh itu menjambak rambut Kyuubi dan menyeretnya paksa. Persis seperti domba lemah yang hendak disembelih, Kyuubi hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" pinta Kyuubi lirih.

Tuli!

Sasuke sudah seperti orang tuli, ia justru menghempaskan tubuh Kyuubi ke ranjangnya. Membuat kepala Kyuubi lagi-lagi membentur headpost kasur keras.

Sudah tidak tahan, Kyuubi sudah tidak sanggup melawan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia yang hanya manusia biasa memiliki kapasitas stamina yang terbatas. Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Kyuubi yang keseleo, hal itu sukses membuat sang Namikaze kembali menjerit pilu. Sakit! Benar-benar sakit. Kini Kyuubi telentang dengan Sasuke di atasnya, menatap buruannya dingin seolah hendak menelannya detik itu juga.

Uhuk! Kyuubi sedikit terbatuk saat Sasuke mengikat lehernya terlalu kuat?

Eh?

Mengikat leher?

Yah! Saat ini Sasuke tengah mengikat leher Kyuubi dengan kalung anjing peliharannya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya? namun saat Kyuubi terbatuk Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan ikatannya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil gunting di atas laci, membuat Kyuubi membolakan matanya saat gunting itu ada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau cantik Sayang, aku suka rambut merahmu yang mulai panjang, bolehkah aku menggunduli kepalamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Kyuubi semakin terbelalak dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan…"

"Kalau begitu sedikit saja!" Sasuke mulai menggunting rambut sebahu model emo Kyuubi menjadi pendek, hanya dipotong sekitar 3cm. ia juga tidak mau membuat Kyuubi terlihat terlalu jelek apalagi terlalu mirip laki-laki. Itu akan membuat Kyuubi terlihat seperti seme. Dan Sasuke benci itu.

Kyuubi hanya meringis meratapi rambutnya yang selalu dirawat sepenuh hati itu kini terbuang karena kesintingan Uchiha muda, tapi ia tidak berani melawan apalagi membantah perintah Sasuke. Masih mending rambutnya yang dipotong, kalau jari-jarinya yang dipotong kan ngeri?

"Kau manis sekali, aku ingin menelanjangimu…" Sasuke mundur dan duduk di atas lutut Kyuubi, mulai menggunting celana panjang Kyuubi dengan hati-hati. "Jangan melawan, atau kakimu yang aku potong!" perintah Sasuke saat Kyuubi mulai bergerak keberatan.

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke, Kyuubi langsung membatu, ia yang masih mencintai dua kaki panjangnya akhirnya hanya diam membiarkan Sasuke memotong habis celananya.

'Mungkin pulang nanti aku bisa meminjam celana Itachi.' Kyuubi membatin stress. Yakin banget tuh bisa pulang padahal keadaan dia lagi genting-gentingnya.

"Arrrgh!" Kyuubi menjerit kesakitan saat Sasuke menggigiti lehernya kuat-kuat. Yah! Benar-benar menggigit, tidak diawali jilatan apalagi hisapan. Ia hanya bisa meringis perih saat yakin lehernya yang terluka itu pasti mengeluarkan darah. "Tidak, kumohon jangan di sana juga, SAAAKIIIIIT!" jeritnya saat bibir Sasuke turun ke putingnya dan menggigitnya kuat-kuat. Membuatnya nyaris putus mungkin? Entahlah! Kyuubi tidak sanggup untuk melihat.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menangis terisak, tangan kanannya sulit bergerak sedangkan tangan kirinya terikat. Baru saja Sasuke mengikatnya ke tali yang tersambung ke kalung di leher Kyuubi. Jika Kyuubi menurunkan tangan kirinya, otomatis lehernya akan tercekik kan? Jaraknya hanya dua jengkal sih.

"Bunuh aku saja Sasuke, tapi jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!" pinta Kyuubi tidak tahan. Disaat Sasuke menjepit putingnya yang lain dengan jepitan pakaian. Ia yang sudah telanjang bulat dengan tubuh penuh memar dan bercak darah itu hanya bisa merintih memohon belas kasih. Biarlah dia mati, tapi jangan dibuat tersiksa dulu seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau mati, Kyuu." Kata Sasuke sambil menjilati lebam-lebam di perut Kyuubi, membuat sang uke itu meringis perih. Air mata Kyuubi mengalir semakin deras.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Kyuubi, tersenyum hangat saat melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari sudut mata si sulung Namikaze. Rubi merah itu menunjukkan sorot kesakitan. Yah! Kyuubi sangat kesakitan. Dijilatnya pipi Kyuubi yang lebam itu hati-hati, seolah air liurnya akan menjadi obat dan mengurangi rasa sakit Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya rapat menahan perih. Benar-benar perih. Ia merasa harga dirinya hancur lebur saat diperlakukan layaknya binatang seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus ia yang mengalaminya? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

"Kau menyakitiku lagi, Sasuke…" Kyuubi berucap dengan bibir gemetar. Suaranya amat parau karena sejak tadi ia terus menjerit kesakitan. Tenggorokannya perih.

Sasuke mengulum bibir yang luka itu lembut, sangat lembut. Berbeda dengan perlakuan kasarnya tadi, Sasuke lebih terkontrol saat Kyuubi pasrah dalam kendalinya. Ia terus menjilati bibir Kyuubi sampai setengah terbuka, lalu menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut orang yang amat dicintainya.

Nikmat sekali…

Bibir Kyuubi sangat manis dan nikmat, lidah Sasuke kembali bermain lincah di dalam mulut Kyuubi, menyenggol-nyenggol lidah Kyuubi agar turut serta dalam permainan yang amat mengasyikan untuknya itu.

"Nghhhh…" Kyuubi melenguh tanpa sadar saat tangan Sasuke mengurut miliknya lembut. Mengocoknya pelan memberikan sensasi asing yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya. Yah! Meronta pun percuma bukan? Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya. Lebih baik ia pasrah saja, siapa tahu Sasuke akan mengasihaninya?

Sasuke menyeringai senang saat lidah Kyuubi mulai ikut bermain dengan lidahnya, Kyuubi bahkan tanpa sadar menarik kepala Sasuke agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hanya bisa meremas rambut bagian kanan Sasuke karena gerakan tangan kirinya itu terbatas.

"Sasukeh…" Kyuubi menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal saat kocokan tangan Sasuke semakin cepat. Sasuke yang kini membungkuk di antara kedua kaki Kyuubi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ekspresi Kyuubi yang terus mendesah di bawahnya, wajah Kyuubi yang memerah dengan napas terengah itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke menatapnya berlama-lama penuh minat.

"Ahhh…" Kyuubi menjerit saat mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Cairannya belepotan membasahi tangan besar Sasuke. Sasuke menjilati cairan itu sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah lelah Kyuubi, ia mengambil vibrator di atas laci lalu melumurinya dengan cairan Kyuubi. Menyeringai saat sang Namikaze membuka matanya dan menatap benda panjang seperti timun di tangan Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah polos.

"Vibrator!" Sasuke tersenyum geli. Kyuubi hanya ber'oh ria masih tidak menyadari ia dalam bahaya. Nama itu amat sangat tidak asing di telinganya, tapi ia lupa pernah mendengarnya di mana? Dan fungsinya itu… Kyuubi berpikir keras memikirkannya.

"Untuk apa benda itu?" Tanya Kyuubi akhirnya. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan balas menatap Kyuubi intens.

"Untuk ini!"

"DAMN IT! BRENGSEK SAAAKIIIIIIITTT!" teriak Kyuubi parau saat tanpa aba-aba atau pun forplay Sasuke langsung memasukannya ke dalam lubang Kyuubi. Langsung sekaligus, membuat Kyuubi yakin anusnya itu pasti sobek karena tingkah manusia biadab yang malah menyeringai di atasnya itu.

"Kau sangat manis saat kesakitan begini, Kyuu!" Sasuke tersenyum miring. Memaju mundurkan alat yang tengah tenggelam di lubang Kyuubi itu pelan membuat Kyuubi terus meringis kesakitan. Sesekali Kyuubi melontarkan segala sumpah serapahnya pada Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak berperikerubahan.

Sasuke mengambil remote kontrolnya di atas laci lalu mulai mengotak-atiknya, menekan tombol-tombolnya membuat vibrator itu bergetar. Kyuubi melenguh kesakitan saat getarannya itu semakin cepat, membuat orang yang sedang fokus menatapnya itu malah menyeringai puas.

""Sud-dah breng-sek, it-tuh sak-kit!" pinta Kyuubi lirih. ia tahu memohon pada Sasuke itu percuma, tapi apa salahnya jika ia mencoba bukan?

"Seperti aku mau tahu saja!" jawab Sasuke cepat, ia malah semakin mempercepat getaran vibrator itu. Terkikik saat Kyuubi kembali merintih menahan perih.

"Terkutuklah kalian para Uchiha! Hhh… " Kyuubi hendak menggeliat dengan napasnya yang hanya tinggal setengah. Sasuke tak ambil pusing, ia terus memaju mundurkan vibrator itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Shit!" jerit Kyuubi saat merasa ujung benda tumpul itu mengenai titik intinya. Membuatnya melenguh nikmat dan blank sesaat. Melihat itu Sasuke semakin bersemangat memasukkan benda laknat itu, ia mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menciumi leher jenjang Kyuubi. Menikmati setiap inchi kulit mulus itu yang membuatnya semakin panas.

"Engh…" Kyuubi kembali melenguh saat Sasuke menjilati kedua putingnya yang mulai menegang bergantian. Tadi ia sudah melepaskan jepitan pakaian itu karena tidak tega. Walau bagaimana pun, hatinya tetap tidak suka melihat Kyuubi tersiksa.

.

.

"Shit!" Kyuubi mengerang kesakitan saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya paksa, membuat ia tengkurap di kasur dengan tangan kirinya yang tadi keseleo tanpa sengaja tertindih tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke yang kasihan membantu Kyuubi mengeluarkan tangan itu. Ia kembali merunduk lalu menciumi tengkuk Kyuubi, menghembuskan napasnya yang panas ke leher sang sulung Namikaze. Membuat tawanannya itu lagi-lagi melenguh geli.

"Sa-sakit Sasuke!" rintih Kyuubi pelan saat Sasuke mulai berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi meringis kesakitan karena ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari vibrator yang tadi Sasuke gunakan.

"Arkh!" Sasuke mendesah saat miliknya memasuki lubang Kyuubi sepenuhnya, tidak peduli pada Kyuubi yang menjerit kesakitan, tidak peduli pada anus Kyuubi yang robek itu mengalirkan darah. Sasuke mengecupi pundak putih Kyuubi, merasa melayang karena akhirnya tubuh itu bisa sepenuhnya ia mlikikku.

"Aku mencintaimu… Kyuu…" Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bergerak maju mundur membuat Kyuubi semakin merintih. Merintih pelan karena ia sudah kehilangan tenaga.

"Milikkuh…" Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya, memejamkan matanya rapat dengan napas terengah-engah, menikmati setiap rintihan kesakitan Kyuubi yang hanya bisa menangis terisak di bawahnya.

"Hen-tih-kan, Sas…" pinta Kyuubi memohon. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi, seperti bagian tubuhnya di bagi dua, ia benar-benar sudah diambang batas kesadaran tubuhnya. "Ahh!" tiba-tiba ia melenguh saat Sasuke lagi-lagi menyentuh titik intinya. Membuatnya kembali blank dan mencengkeram sprei di setiap sisinya kuat-kuat.

"Nik-math kan? Ahhh…" Sasuke semakin gencar menabrak titik itu. Membuat Kyuubi yang tadi meringis kesakitan kini berbalik mendesah nikmat. Bahkan tanpa sadar Kyuubi mulai mau membalas ciuman Sasuke saat Sasuke menarik kepalanya pelan.

"Mph… mph…"

"Kau sempurnah…ohh…" Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh besar Kyuubi terhentak-hentak dan sang empunya mendesah keras.

"More… Sas… ngh…"

Mendengar permintaan Kyuubi tentu saja Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ia melakukan semua yang diinginkan ukenya. Tidak peduli pada tubuh mereka yang sudah banjir keringat, desahan nikmat Kyuubi semakin menghipnotis kesadarannya, ia ingin mencapai puncak bersamaan dengan orang yang amat dicintainya.

Sasuke memiringkan tubuh Kyuubi, berganti posisi tanpa harus mengeluarkan miliknya lebih dulu. Merasa posisinya cukup nyaman, Sasuke kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kamar bernuansa serba hitam itu kembali dipenuhi gema desahan dari dua orang pemuda yang sedang menikmati persetubuhan mereka.

Sasuke menggapai milik Kyuubi lalu mengocoknya cepat, membuat Kyuubi semakin mengerang frustasi dengan mata terpejam.

Sialan!

Kyuubi benar-benar mengutuk tubuhnya yang berkhianat akan tingkah Sasuke saat ini. Kenapa ia justru tampak menikmati dan mendesah heboh saat diperkosa seperti ini?

"Sukkeh…"

"Kyuuh..."

Sasuke terus memompa miliknya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, membuat Kyuubi semakin meracau tidak jelas dan melupakan fakta bahwa ia tadi menolak perlakukan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Sukkeh… ahkuh… arrrghh…" akhirnya Kyuubi mendapatkan orgasme keduanya. Ia terengah dengan wajah memerah. Membiarkan saja Sasuke yang semakin mempercepat gerakannya mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Mata Kyuubi semakin lelah dan ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kyuuhhh… aahhh…" akhirnya setelah satu menit Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang ia cari?

Ia langsung ambruk di samping Kyuubi, tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuubi yang napasnya mulai teratur. Sepertinya Kyuubi pingsan. Mengecupi rambut orange kemerahannya penuh sayang lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Mulai hari ini… kau istriku…" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

End

**Omake**

"Jadi bagaimana Itachi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang begitu Itachi memasuki kamarnya. Itachi duduk di samping orang itu lalu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, Sasuke sedikit keterlaluan." Itachi nyengir. Ia mengangkat bahunya pasrah. Melihat itu si pirang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sambil mendengus.

"Dia pasti main kasar, kan? Demi Tuhan Sasuke… sampai kau berani menyakiti dia terlalu parah, aku akan membunuhmu." Si pirang itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu meraih tisu basah di sampingnya, mengelap wajahnya tanpa melihat kaca karena sudah terbiasa.

Itachi mengambil tisu dan membantu kekasihnya membersihkan make up.

Deidara memakai make-up?

Tentu saja.

Perlahan wajah putih bersih itu berganti warna menjadi tan, menunjukkan tiga garis halus di setiap sisinya. Itachi mengecup dahi Deidara lalu melepas wig pirang yang baginya mengganggu itu. Ia menyeringai sambil meneguk ludah.

"Ah, aku lebih suka melihat wajah aslimu ini, lebih manis," kata Itachi sambil menindih si pirang yang hanya memutar dua bola mata birunya bosan. Sudah sangat tahu adegan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Pervert!" desisnya saat melihat gelagat Itachi.

"Sudah waktunya kau berhenti menyamar menjadi sosok orang bernama Deidara, Sasuke pasti bisa diatasi Kyuubi. Aku ingin semua orang tahu, bahwa kekasihku… adalah… Namikaze Na. Ru. To." Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto menjawab, Itachi langsung melumat bibir pemuda pirang itu penuh nafsu. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi lalu memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan dari sang Uchiha sulung yang sudah memikat hati.

Ahhh…

'Selamat Kyuu-nii, setelah ini… aku akan pulang.' Naruto membatin sambil tersenyum senang.

**The end**

Beneran end sekarang. Hahahaha

Well, jadi Nay jelasin buat yang gak ngerti. Beberapa tahun lalu karena ditolak Sasuke, Naruto hilang alias kabur dari rumah.

Nah, selang beberapa bulan kemudian, Naruto balik lagi tapi nyamar jadi orang yang namanya Deidara, dia pake wig sama make-up biar gak ada yang ngenalin dia. Eh, ternyata dia malah jadi sahabat Kyuubi, dan saat tau Kyuubi suka sama Itachi awalnya Naruto setuju2 aja. Tapi pas tau Sasuke juga suka sama Kyuubi, Naruto justru nekad macarin Itachi, soalnya dia juga kasian sama Itachi.

Nah! Darisana selain jadi ukenya Itachi, Naruto sama Itachi juga kerjasama buat nyatuin Sasuke ma Kyuubi. Hahaha

Selesai deh.

Nah loh, kenapa pair favorit Nay pada tuker pasangan gini?

Biar mereka dapet suasana baru gitu loh. Hahaha

Ini walo yg review dikit tetep Nay lanjut, ya.

Semoga kalian bersedia ninggalin review.

RnR pliiis.

Makasih.

**Original story by**

**Nay**


End file.
